


From The Shadows: A Vampyre Night Tale

by ThatGuyJace



Series: Vampyre Night [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyJace/pseuds/ThatGuyJace
Summary: For you Kiddo...A very Special thanks to come when I end this beast





	1. The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> For you Kiddo...
> 
> A very Special thanks to come when I end this beast

It’s there again, that unmistakable feeling in your chest, you're not alone...the eyes in the shadows, the tremors racing down your spine. You're being watched. It really should bother you more than it does.

It’s happened nearly every night since you started working at Sanctuary. The Boss seemed decent enough though and the pay was good even if you were ‘just a waitress’. Conner, the guy with the accent that worked the bar always says, “You aren’t ‘just’ anything.” As he hands you the next round of orders to take out. You could spend all day watching Conner. That scares you more than being followed.

He isn’t the typical meathead your usually into, took you a week to find out his accent is from being raised by Mr. Raynes, not because he’s from Ireland, his looks aren’t anything super extraordinary, a deep auburn spiked fade with a just a few strands falling into jade green eyes. He doesn’t tower over you like the guys you usually pick up, by some standards he’d even be considered short for a man, he’s fit but with that build that says he’s never worked out a day in his life.

And smart too. He’s always reading something, usually old and almost never in English. In the weeks you’ve worked there, you’ve heard him speak multiple languages fluently with the boss’ associates as they see themselves in and out of the office whether Mr. Raynes is there or not. Asking around his total is somewhere between 6 and 14 languages, maybe you’ll ask him directly, some day.

Rumor has it, he’s the boss’s blood family, not just his ward. Then again, Haven Bay has a lot of rumors, each more asinine than the one before it. So far, you’ve heard of witches in the woods, a pack of werewolves running wild in the streets at night, and your favorite one…Your boss is a vampire, secretly ruling a city full of vampires that like him, hate hunting for their food. That’s the one that floats around the most, you chuckle as you think about it, must be something in the water.

Still though, even if the city is run by creatures of the night. Its safer than anywhere else you’ve been, except for whatever just hopped off the tree limb and landed too hard on the car behind you. Silently the beast watches you, your friends feel it too. Which of you will it take? Who will it claim? 'Why us' you think, a glance to you side shows they feel it to...One mentions, only half joking, that this never happened before you started walking home with them. Another perk of working for Mr. Raynes, free housing for all his employees, which by best guess is most of the city.

A noise in the distance moves closer and fast, until the shadow behind you sprints past, almost too fast for you to see. Wait was that…? No, it couldn’t have been him, could it? A howl echoes in the dark, snarls sounding bigger than any animal you’ve ever heard keep getting closer until a sickening crack, a yelp and silence. Maybe the rumors have a little truth to them after all.

Finally, you arrive at your building, you and your friends are a little frightened, they swear it was one of the wolves roaming the city, but your fear is different. If that really was him, is he OK? Was he hurt? As you stand fidgeting in the elevator, the fears of him laying broken race through your mind, one quick lap around to make sure it wasn’t him won’t hurt right?

Making your way into your apartment, you quickly change, or you would if you hadn’t glanced at your living room window in time to see a flash of movement. Outside, the beast circles, whatever it fought has made it angry. Merciful Gods, it was him. It is him. Conner is standing across the street watching you, a soft bluish glow to his eyes, covered in, something, and there’s too much for it to be all his.

His hunger is insatiable as his need is forced to wait. The glow to his eyes following you as you make your way through your home. Looks like the girls were right, your what he wants, he’s been following you home every night for weeks now, but he’s never done what he’s doing now. Why is tonight any different?

He stays to the shadows as you step back onto the street and run across as it begins to rain. Into the all-night pharmacy, stocking up on first aid supplies in case he’s hurt. You feel his eyes on you, the air crackles with tension as he hunts you. Somewhere, deep inside, you want him to find you, need him to own you...Your therapist would have a field day with some of the things that have run through your mind since moving into Haven Bay

As you head back home, Conner’s gone, and the steady rain fall is making your clothing stick, you grin. Maybe for tonight you’ll believe the rumors. You know he’s still around somewhere, watching, smoothing your shirt down accentuating muscles and curves. You hear a low rumble from somewhere behind, the beast is in control, and you have his attention.... A clatter of metal, you don’t dare look up, but a quick glance in a car window says he’s on the fire escape.

Connor’s behavior has made his intent clear, but now the real question. What are your intentions? Claim him? Tame him? Let him claim you?

In either case, they prey is now the predator, and you both know it. His eyes are still following you as you turn away from your building towards the park. He’ll follow, you both know that. By the time you’ve reached the entryway his aftershave reaches you and you smile. Good man, yet to disappoint.

Above you, sitting on a wall, Connor knows you’re toying with him. He’s willing to play, he’s letting you lead, if he had meant you harm, well, he’d have done it already.

He follows at a safe distance, he can smell your fear, and something else, as you walk to calm your nerves, but his patience wears thin. A low growl reaches you, turning you scan the darkness, he’s gone.

Perhaps he was just trying to protect you after all. You head home, you’ll thank him for keeping you and the others safe the next time you work with him.


	2. The Chase

It was two weeks before you worked with him again. Yet every night you were at work, you felt him watching you as you went home, and every time he watched you’d add a little more swing to your walk, wondering if he was glued to the sway in your hips.

Tonight, was different though. You don’t know how you know it, but something has shifted, the electricity is back. Conner seemed different as well. He seems more confident, bolder even. The baby face he once had was still there, but the lines were more defined. In fact, all of him seemed to have harder more defined lines. That little bit of knowledge was accidental as you arrived early for work and caught sight of him unloading the spirits order, his shirt tucked into his back pocket.

He freezes for a moment as your breath catches in your throat. You watch as a single bead of sweat trails down the planes of his back as he moves.

Before you can speak to him, one of Mr. Raynes’ associates has arrived, she’s new, but you know she is friends with the boss by how Conner bows slightly to the new comer. Why the does your blood boil when she pushes his hair from his face, he ducks his head smiling shyly at her?

You hear them speaking in a language you do not know, once you’ve never heard him speak before. Quickly you look away as they both cast a glance in your direction, their conversation never slowing. Even though you don’t know what they are saying, the dark edge to his voice is unmistakable, something has him angry. Feeling his eyes on you as he speaks with that tone, it’s a bit of a head rush.

During your shift he’s back to his usual charming self, joking with the regulars, laughing with the other servers, smiling at you and offering encouragement with every round you take out. It was safe to assume that whatever had angered him had passed. Wasn’t it?

That night during your walk home, you don’t feel him watching, but the others are talking about recent attacks against a group of escaped convicts, they had been found, well what’s left of them had been found near the edge of the harbor, as though mauled by a large animal.

Later, you scream a bit as you find a message for you in the mirror after your shower ‘ _ITS NOT POLITE TO TEASE PEOPLE’_ that wasn’t there when you got home, and you didn’t hear any windows or your door open.

Across the street watching you, Conner smiles wickedly, he had managed to beat you home tonight. For weeks he let you have your fun, now its his turn again.

At work his smile gets a little more dangerous every time he speaks your name, or purposely lets his hand linger just a bit too long. Every night you find a new message in the mirror, you aren’t sure how, but you know its him.

It’s the message he leaves before disappearing for days that has you both worried and exhilarated _‘SOON’_

It was six days before he made good his promise, you know because you counted them, not even his Uncle knew where he had gone in his absence. When he came for you, it was like that night weeks before, only instead of standing in the rain covered in God knows what as you walked home, Connor was standing in your living room, shirt torn to ribbons, bleeding from deep gashes, the glow was in his eyes again. He turned when you gasped, his instincts still on high alert, it took a moment, but he sagged in relief against the mantle of your fireplace once he registered you were no threat to him.

Quickly you cross the room towards him, but he shrinks away, “Don’t, I can’t control it anymore.” You nod as you follow his line of sight to the still open cut on your hand that you got at work and walk past him and towards your bathroom. As you start the shower, you set out a large towel as well as some hotel sized toiletries in his preferred scents. You know he’s close by. Covering your cut, you walk back out to find him sitting on your bedroom floor. He looks up and you motion with your head to the running shower, the glow to his eyes has dulled a bit. He closes and locks the door behind and you hear him hiss as the hot water hits the wounds scattered across him.

Back in the living room you busy yourself with cleaning up some of the mess he made leaning against your walls, your foot hits something solid. A bag, its open. Looking inside its his clothes, you rummage around for something semi clean for him to wear when he gets out of the shower and lay it on your bed before going back to your cleaning, including throwing the rest of his things in the washer with your own and the towel you had covering your cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only going to be a 2 part but I decided to break it up into a 3rd part so that I could do the whole thing justice.   
> Promise it'll be worth the wait


End file.
